


【深呼晰/猎魔人paro】在云端（rain drops）

by ieaber



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieaber/pseuds/ieaber
Summary: *猎魔人/The Witcher世界观，为我cp尝试一下西幻*积极响应用郭顶老师的歌名进行乱写*意识是泥的，但语言并不





	【深呼晰/猎魔人paro】在云端（rain drops）

**Author's Note:**

> *猎魔人/The Witcher世界观，为我cp尝试一下西幻  
*积极响应用郭顶老师的歌名进行乱写  
*意识是泥的，但语言并不

1，  
不费吹灰之力。

王晰擦干净青铜短剑上琥珀色的血迹，收起剑，心想——毫不费力，是自己进益明显，技艺已臻至化境，还是举国重武戒严之下，境内作恶的妖祟越来越疲弱不堪？

他年轻时斩杀过三对翅膀、啸声震天的吸血妖鸟，也曾身骑狮鹫与王朝历史上出现过的最大的奇美拉搏斗。海晏河清，猎魔人渐渐失去了用武之地，久违的活计不过是清除河边的梭子鱼。

这个村落地处亚鲁佳河的支游，是一片小雨林，从属于立维亚。王晰作为这片土地上声名远播的猎魔人，已经好些日子没有顾客找上门了；好在他年轻时收入丰厚，现在隐居都城中，也能轻易过上舒心日子。

村落里的修道士不远千里地找上门，让王晰出手帮忙处理一下近日出现的巨型梭子鱼——“这些危险的家伙会在妇女浆洗衣物时窜到岸上，偷走衣服……更有甚者，会拖走落单的妇女，让村落不得安宁。”

低等的小妖物不被王晰放在眼里。他洗了洗手，重新配上剑，打算先回旅社，明天日出便动身回家。

女儿在家等他。想到女儿粉脸嘟嘟的可爱样子，猎魔人不禁笑起来，眼角的褶皱漾着温柔。

他失去他人生的珍宝之后，女儿是命运找补给他的。王晰不敢多贪。

2，  
夜里凉。王晰从袋鼠皮缝制的袋子里取出一盒苍鹭脂肪，细细擦在剑上。旅社沿河，周围是湿地，空气又潮又冷；王晰喝了点酒，脑子里恍惚地听到歌声，犹豫了片刻，伸手拿出行囊中的鲁特琴。

他走到林地里，在沼泽边靠着大树坐下，弹起了琴。每一个琴音，都像有一个亲吻落在唇上。

月光如水，溢满了他的眼睛；寒露沾湿在睫毛上，王晰弹了好一会儿，终于低声唱起歌来。

Once I had the rarest rose，that ever deigned to bloom.

Cruel winter chilled the balm, and stole my flower too soon.

他的声音好低，配着天生的好音色，中年心事被酿得浓醇如酒。一时间树叶沙沙的，沼泽四周有小生灵淅淅索索出没的声音，仔细分辨，还有飞龙兽在啜泣——这种无害的小东西在月夜分外善感，王晰少年时曾遇到它们三五成群地围在溺死水泽的歌手尸体旁边弹泪，为听过的忧伤曲调哀悼。

一曲弹罢，角落里响起掌声，是旅社老板。

英俊又忧郁的年轻人来自南方，害羞而友善，几天下来已经和王晰混熟了。他低声赞叹，晰哥，你唱得真好听。

王晰不置可否，起了下一首歌的调——鲁特琴的经典曲目，Una furtiva lagrima，偷洒泪珠。

就像……年轻人想了想，声音又压低了一些。

我们这个地方曾经有一个唱歌也这么好听的人，和你完全不一样的声音，但又一样好听。

年轻人忽然提高了声音，“我听过她唱这首歌，就是这首……酒馆的老板用回声魔瓶录下的声音。”

年轻人回忆起来，犹如沉浸梦里：“当时，她的声音像融金粉末一样从魔瓶里淌出来，渗透到桌面的缝隙里，痴迷于声音的偷音蝶飞得满屋都是；老板说，只有装她声音的魔瓶里寄生着这么多偷音蝶，如果不放出来让人听见，天长日久，这些被储存起来的声音也会被偷音蝶偷吃殆尽，只剩一罐蝴蝶尸体。美的声音不耐储，但真美。”

“你见过他？”王晰停下来，望向年轻的后生，眯起眼睛。夜色里他目力不好。

“你们声音应该会很搭吧。”年轻人还在感叹，又摇头，“没有……就听过那一次，魔瓶倒空了，再也没有了。”

王晰站起来，收起琴，“你带我去酒馆。”

3，  
酒馆的老板为王晰倒上酒，除了他俩之外，酒馆再无其他人。

她闻出他身上凌冽的气味，知道这曾是一个四海为家的猎魔人。猎魔人都爱啤酒，这里的啤酒苦如马尿，老板在淡黄色的酒里放入一朵金合欢花，花瓣在杯底舒展开来，像一个伸懒腰的小精灵，偷偷把酒变得甜润。她将酒杯推给王晰。

“你叫什么？”王晰接过酒，问老板。

老板笑了，见过世面的美人有点年纪了更美，尤其是灯烛光下。“尹约。”

王晰微一扬眉，“你是先知？”

女术士们往往外表非凡。魔法可以矫正面部的骨骼，治疗胎记、兔唇和爆出的牙齿，让女祭司和女先知们拥有人造的堂堂仪表，但王晰认得出美丽面容下冰冷的、属于丑陋女孩子的眼睛。

尹约不是，她的眼神温热，魅力与生俱来。

“毋宁说是女巫更为恰当。这么快猜出来吗，猎魔人先生。”尹约笑了，扬手为自己倒了杯酒，双手撑在把台上，凑近了问，“还是说，你认识我？”

王晰摇摇头，将杯中酒一口喝完。“不认识。”

“但我认识你。”尹约为他续酒，“早在你来之前很久，我就知道你。”

“我们有共同的朋友？”王晰还是淡淡的。“我跟先知、预言家和女巫向来没有恩怨，偶尔收钱办事，钱货两讫之后就不再联系了。我不觉得我们有共同的朋友。”

“九年前，有个年轻人在这间酒吧工作。”

“你用魔瓶录下了他的声音？”王晰再次一饮而尽，眼神有了温度——烛焰里他显得有些焦躁，身子向吧台前倾，狭长的眼睛里跳动着火。“他人在哪里？”

尹约的声音依然不徐不疾，像微风拂面，带着先知特有的平缓。

“我给你讲个故事吧，猎魔人先生。这个故事，我所知不全，拼拼凑凑猜了全貌，但我想——你应该会愿意听。”

4，  
我有一个老朋友，他是一个名满天下的游吟诗人。我是说，名满天下，和我这样有几分薄名的人有天壤之别，他的名字妇孺皆知，装点在国王的庆典里，贵妇的沙龙名册上……

他不仅是一个游吟诗人，也是一个预言家，一个富贵的闲人，玩世不恭、消遣浮名，写着音乐和诗歌。十几年前，他扔给我一个孩子，一个瘦瘦小小、貌不惊人的小男孩……

女巫说到这里，有意看了猎魔人一样，收回目光，好整以暇。

我一眼就看出这孩子是个水泽精灵，细细瘦瘦的，是低等的妖——你比我更清楚，不会修出天大的成就，更不像是我那个朋友会看上的样子。于是我问他，你带这个孩子来干什么？

我那个朋友只是笑，像你如今这样，一杯一杯向我要酒，说是润喉。酒饱饭足之后，他打着嗝，把那个小男孩叫到身前来，说，你给这个姐姐唱首歌。

女巫闭上眼睛，回忆起十三年前的黄昏，纤细又柔韧的声音，响遏行云。

比谎言还美。女巫泛起笑容。

比理想还灿烂。

我想你也懂得，你也是……过来人。女巫若有所指的看向猎魔人。

于是我答应帮他照看这个孩子。水泽精灵在亚鲁佳河下游一带多如牛毛，因为灵力低微，大多数连形体都不会有，他能变成人的样子，已经很稀罕了，没法变成修长漂亮的精灵模样。可那个孩子唱起歌来是通灵的，整个人流光溢彩，我是指……

他是真的通灵，只是他自己不太意识得到，更别说有意识地控制。我的朋友把他交给我，除了保护他一段时间——你知道，他的老家靠近索登，闭塞的地方更加保守，人类和精灵势同水火——大概就是要我帮他找到控制灵力的方式。可惜他自己不热衷于做术士，大概——除了唱歌之外，也没什么热爱。

女巫摇摇头，十指纤纤，往酒杯中弹了金粉色的碎末，杯中升腾起一团云雾，有悠长的歌声从云雾中坠落，像雨点一样落回杯中，碎落四散。声音是有去向的，女巫用魔法从脑海中读取出的回忆，杯底水花溅起，歌声消失。

猎魔人默不作声。如果他学得会这些伎俩，这样的声音在他脑中铺天盖地，如果可以再让他真实地听见……

“你干什么？”猎魔人忽然感到太阳穴突突跳动，电击般的疼痛让他呼出声。

云雾在女巫掌中变大，变成金粉色，反射着屋里的烛光，慢慢升高，在酒馆屋顶氤氲起来。不多会儿，歌声如雨，下落到房屋的各个角落里。

是猎魔人熟悉的声音，他又一次被偷天换日的雨淋湿。十年前的秋夜里，他遇到他，整个沼泽在歌声中开花。

找你借点记忆。女巫合掌，吹散了云雾，又为自己点了支烟，缓缓吐出烟圈。

你看你，都还记得，你果然是这个故事的另一半。

他无心做什么更伟大的事业，有人听他唱歌就行；因此灵力几乎被自己封锁了，没有攻击性，对谁也无害。我很快就让他走了，临走前给了他一只传音海螺，让他有困惑时可以向我提问，我会尽力解答他一个问题。不过……在很长的时间里，他都没有再联系过我。

他回到了索登——后来这些事大多是他之后亲口告诉我的，也有一部分是我猜的。妄言妄议、胡乱猜测是先知的大忌，消耗运气。

女巫咯咯笑起来。

但我没有乱猜，你困了么，猎魔人先生？你可以听一听，我有没有猜错。

5，  
索登的骑士团团长——如果我没猜错的话，就是后来被你杀了的人——被他的声音蛊惑，生出了虚妄的念头。那位屠龙骑士仗着自己在索登有滔天的权势，先囚禁了他的姐姐，又想要把他禁锢在自己手上。

可是，你我这位共同的朋友，我是说，这个小男孩——他有没有告诉过你，屠龙骑士为什么没有得逞？

他没有，是不是？

女巫笑起来媚眼如丝。你们果然是我想的那种关系，他没有告诉过你。

猎魔人抬了抬眉，想说什么，被女巫扬手制止。

你遇到他的时候，骑士以他姐姐作为人质，让他为他治下的索登住民捕猎独角兽。他跟索登居民造谣说，你的这位朋友是寄生藻荇中的塞壬，迷惑过往的行人，让诗人失足，鳏夫发狂，还诱使有妇之夫掉落泥沼，死无全尸。他驯服了他，让他为住民捕猎独角兽，赎自己往日的罪。

独角兽很珍贵，在立维亚，一头独角兽能卖出上万银币，足够五口之家活一辈子；但人类的能力难以捕猎这种凶兽。好在独角兽是淫兽，喜欢追逐童贞的少女，更喜欢清澈的声音。

在独角兽出没的地方，常常会有穷人家的童贞少女用声音捕猎独角兽；这是极其危险的营生，一个配合不当，就可能害女孩送命。你遇到他的时候，他是在沼泽边上唱歌吧？蒙着脸，罩在长裙里，只能听见声音。

我猜这可能是一次浪漫的遇见呢。你被他的声音吸引，去接近他，然后独角兽出现，你拔剑救美，却发现面纱下面是个小男孩——一个低等的、无害的水泽精灵。猎魔无数的赏金猎人也会失手，有趣。

你本该放下他，然后离开——猎魔人是命运之子，不应该有牵挂。可你没有。

女巫盯着猎魔人的脸，笑颜如花。

王晰慢慢闭上眼，眉头凝结。十年前的雨夜，他在村庄藏酒的地窖里生火，为他烤干衣物。他的话很多，可能因为紧张，叽叽喳喳、自问自答没个完；王晰当时受了点伤，精神不太好，被他吵得没法休息，索性不睡了，听他自言自语，听久了，竟然也觉得有了趣味。

我不知道你们在一起多长时间。女巫声音缓慢下来。他联系过我一次，告诉我，他认识了一个猎魔人，磨磨蹭蹭绕着话头，但最终也没有提问。

女巫一把拉住了王晰的手，食指在他掌中画了个图案，图案渐渐浮在掌上，跳动出温暖的火光。两团模糊的人影坐在火光两侧。

“够了。”王晰淡淡的，有一些愠怒，但控制着没有发火，他不喜欢女巫盗窃他的记忆；于是合掌，图案消失了。意志力专注时，女巫无法入侵猎魔人的精神世界。

终究是包不住火的吧？是怎么败露的呢？传说独角兽能嗅出情-欲痕迹，一旦失贞，便失去了迷惑独角兽的能力。

女巫不以为意，笑得有些狡黠，猜测的眼神在王晰脸上扫过。

你的这位朋友让索登的围猎者陷入了危险。

王晰的手在吧台底下捏紧。他想起他肩上残损的十字架，和背上发出黄铜色光芒的九芒星。他的男孩子，身上有紫丁香和醋栗的香气，挥散不去的藻类的柔软触感。他靠在王晰身上，拨弄他的鲁特琴，火光干燥而温暖，烘得发丝散发出香味，皮肤也热热的。

后来呢，发现真相的骑士恼羞成怒，把不祥的精灵架上审判台，要烧死他，惩罚没有到手的猎物。你要带他走，却被他拒绝——无视命运的猎魔人，怎么能理解被命运诅咒的低等精灵呢？

多情的猎魔人自以为了解了全部的桎梏，去沼泽深处的巨木树洞里救他姐姐，再去审判台救他。

女巫的声音像从远方飘来。

王晰低下头，酒杯中倒映出幽深的树洞，长明不熄的牛脂蜡烛，和……身上布满白桦焦油的赤足少女。木头朽烂的气味从杯中飘出来，和着蛾蝇死去的腐败气味，牛脂的腥膻溢满屋子。女巫看着王晰捏碎手中酒杯，嗤嗤笑起来。

他不愿意和你走，你知道为什么吗，异乡人？

王晰不说话。他隐约知道原因，后知后觉。

但你还是带走了他。

王晰叹了口气。

6，  
长夜将尽，熹微的晨光里，女巫的皮肤苍白，嘴上红霞艳丽。她转身从酒架上取下羊皮纸卷，将缠绕在外面的锡扣拆开，在王晰面前展开。

里面是一些鎏金的奇特符文，包着一缕头发。

这是？王晰愣住。这种事物难于分辨，但他直觉一向敏锐。

我那个多事的朋友……

女巫把烟卷朝向王晰，在他手里借了个火，缓缓吐出烟圈。

他想从屠龙骑士手里保护你的朋友，但所有的术士都要尊重命运本身，预言家也不能例外。所有要改变命运的行为，都必须付出代价，于是他下了一个诅咒。

咒文浮现出来，一个个闪光的泡沫，在王晰眼前跳动。

他让你的朋友立誓，跟随他满二十岁时剪下他第一缕头发的人走，这一生只能跟随这一个人。现在你明白为什么骑士从来没有强迫过你的朋友了吗？他把他养在身边，等他生日那天到来，就亲手剪下他一缕头发。

你现身在梅达美林的审判台上时，是他二十岁的生日，骑士阻止不了你，便在你之前用马刀削断头发。你杀了对方，却也解不开咒语，违背咒语的人会遭受厄运，你和他都不能例外；猎魔人是命运之子，星盘奇特，本来就是厄运的双生儿，和死亡保持微妙的平衡。你带着他，迟早被厄运反噬。

你一定知道这个故事。女巫有些疲倦，手指在桌沿比划。

科德温的国王被蝎尾魔所救，巨兽要他把回家之后见到的第一个人送给自己作为报酬。国王回到宫里，小女儿为他拉开城门——后来的故事你也知道了，怜爱女儿的父亲不愿意交出公主，不久后横死沙场；公主在出嫁之前脊背生疮，死状凄凉，此后两月，皇后也在宫中自杀。科德温为此流血冲突十余年，从此衰落。

王晰点点头，史书里凄凉壮烈的一笔，城邦就此被除名。每一个修习法术的人都曾被耳提面命，绝不可违背命运的旨意；跟命运的每一个赌约，都有对应的代价。

你带他离开索登，发现他越来越虚弱，以为他受了伤，想要进城找立维亚最著名的女巫为他治疗，可你带着他，进不了城。

王晰微微启唇，像要说什么；女巫不理会。

战争频繁那些年，立维亚立法禁止所有非人的智慧生物夜里进城；后来范围扩大，变得不分白天黑夜，一律不可进城。你朋友肩上有个章纹，破碎的十字架尾部被恶灵藤蔓缠绕——他是非人生物的混血，进不了城。你被厄运反噬，伤口止不住血，被马刀所伤的部分不断溃烂，但你并不知道原因。于是你将他留在立维亚西边城门，放在沿着护城河修建的驿站里，自己进城去寻找女巫。

“这是他告诉你的？”王晰记得那个黎明，他捂着流脓的创口，脚步越来越虚浮，勉力恭敬地将女巫从城中带出。天灰蒙蒙的，河上散发着雾气，他极目在晨光中寻找自己的爱人。

你的朋友那时擦响海螺，问我，厄运会反噬女巫吗？

上了年纪的女巫盘着优雅的卷发，羊皮纸卷里的锡扣被她摩挲得发亮。

他只有这一个问题，幼稚得可笑。我回答他，对一般的术士，是的；对我，不存在厄运。于是他说，求你来带走我。

女巫叹了口气。

我就是在那儿捡到他的。

7，  
女巫信手取下高脚凳上绑好的缎带，阳光射在枫叶白狼的图腾上，空间中浮起一个小小的界门，光影稀稀落落勾勒出女巫的身影。幻象之中，她弯下腰，低声和委顿在地上的水泽精灵说话。年年征战，废弃已久的驿站简陋，女巫长臂轻舒，阳光下的灰尘扬起。

“我找不到他，是因为……你带走了他。”王晰一字一句。

“放尊重一点，年轻人。”女巫微微眯起眼，看着空中界门的幻影，仿佛回到了十年前。“是他求我带走他。”

在术士中，女巫是特别的存在，她们交换命运的恩赐，换取对自身弱点的克服。我是个叙事人，百年前放弃了所有的欢乐，财富、情爱、荣誉与我无缘，因此也不会遭受任何厄运、颓败和痛苦。我把他带走了，带到这个小镇上。

厄运虽然无法作用在我身上，但确实蚕食了他。他的精神力很弱，半是水泽精灵与生俱来，半是因为过于纯粹，自行封印了力量。后来，我从索登侥幸带回了他的头发——为了避免瘟疫，有人往审判台的尸堆里放了把火，但这段被符文庇护的头发完好保存下来，被当做灵异的信物拍卖。

我也听说了骑士的死状——陨铁马刀卷口劈坏，想必只能毁于猎魔人之手。骑士死了，可命运这玩意儿——我问过很多巫术高明的朋友，都不知道解法；他当时违背了赌约，没有与他的主人缔结关系，厄运在不断反噬他。

一开始他弹琴，也在这个酒馆里唱歌。尤其夜里，他喜欢在月下坐着，飞龙兽出没，小精灵三三两两地围着他，听他唱歌，甚至为他驱赶闻声而来的偷音蝶。后来，他日复一日衰弱下去，越来越少唱歌，只是坐在门口，不声不响。他说他让我失望了，又说对自身灵力的真相无甚兴趣，只想过好这一生。

我问他，要不要为他打开界门，让他看……看点想看的东西。

他摇头。也许是怕厄运通过界门和你产生不可知的关系，也许是因为回忆会进一步消耗他的精神力。总之，我没有太多的情绪，对于悲喜的记忆都还停留在童年——和命运做交换之前。感情这种事情，我所知不多，只能靠常识去推测，不能感知。

于是我用回声魔瓶录下他的声音，Una furtiva lagrima，这首歌是我教他的。为了贴合他的音域，我改过曲子，拔高了调。他唱完这首歌，铁石心肠的人也落泪，我这样被拿走了悲喜情绪的人，也觉得惘然。在我的故乡，这首歌被称作情泪生花，每到阴雨绵延，就有流浪的歌手在巷尾吟唱。

那以后他更不唱了，连说话都很少。我偶尔会看到他在屋里静躺，偷音蝶停在他喉咙上、嘴唇边，并没有在试图窃走什么，只是试着唤醒他——真是痴缠的小动物。

我最后一次见他，我记得，白天风雨大作，他和我说了些什么话，精神反常的好。到黄昏时，天气出人意料地放晴了，晚上月色很好。我去叫他，想让他起来看看月亮……

王晰的嘴唇翕动，女巫看在眼里，像看到了停在唇边的蝴蝶。猎魔人的眼泪悄无声息，在颊边留下一道痕迹；他不愿抬手擦去，任泪干涸在脸上。

沉默良久，王晰站起来。

“所以，他死了么？”

打扰了女巫一夜，故事已经到讲了尾声，他打算辞行。

你看，我跟你说了，感情这种事情，我所知不多，也很难体察。

女巫看着他。猎魔人异常平静，看不出哀戚，经历过惊涛骇浪的人面容沉静；但女巫看出他肩背上的肌肉紧绷，极力克制着。

“可是有时候，我有多余的怜悯心；每当我看到你们这样的年轻人，这种无用的东西就会让我生出无谓的得失心。”女巫叹了口气，把羊皮纸卷包起来，塞到王晰手里。

“你跟我来。”

尾声，

月圆之夜，王晰掩上女儿的房门，走回自己房间。

他拿出了回声魔瓶，放在窗台上，让月光淌到瓶中。

魔瓶几乎空了，储存声音的金粉色沙砾零星散落瓶底，几只偷音蝶的尸体静静趴着；瓶中还有两只活着的孱弱蝴蝶，贴在瓶壁上，轻微扑动着翅膀。月亮投过来，在窗台漾起微蓝的幽光，让一切安详。

蝴蝶没有尽数死去，说明有未知灵力残存；精灵是形神可以分离的生命体，能够依附在强烈的精神力上。女巫说，你可以试试。

猎魔人从羊皮纸卷里拿出那缕头发，又剪下自己的额发，和女巫送给他的、在虎齿鼠尾兰花瓣中浸足十三日的沙砾，一齐放入瓶中。

他带上鲁特琴，走向城外的水泽。

End


End file.
